Cupid's Day for Fools
by DefinitionOfLazy
Summary: (re-posted!) There is something beautiful on Valentines Day, but Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li just do not see it.
1. Chapter 1

**_Cupid's Day for Fools_**  
Copyright © 2012 by Lisa Marie Mendoza  
**_DefinitionOfLazy_**

* * *

**Summary**: There is something beautiful on Valentines Day, but Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li just do not see it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card captor Sakura. I do own this story. Like, since 2011 (this _is _a re-post)…this is already **mine.**

Sakura Kinomoto groans aloud as she went to her calendar and realized it was February the 14th. She grumbles, moodily slumping back to the cushion of her bed.

She has always wondered why people always make a fuss on this day. To her, this day is just pointless, with hearts and idiotic drawings of Cupid and with couples freely and _publicly _—insert of her gagging here. _Gah_, she thought, her lips forming a grim line._ Just so ridiculous. _

She will not mind if the world is cursing her right this moment for her bitterness. It's not like she's hurting a person with her dislike, right?

The phone rings right at that moment and with a sigh, Sakura pushes herself up and take hold of her phone on her bedside and swiftly places it on her ear. "Hello?"

"Sakura!" An overly-enthusiastic voice rings from the other side. Sakura knew, without a single doubt, who the caller _is_. It was none other than her best friend and closest cousin, Tomoyo Daidouji. "It's today!"

Sakura grimaced. She should've known this is what Tomoyo wanted to talk about so early in the morning.

"Yay," Sakura returned dully.

On the other side, Tomoyo laughed; not at all bothered at her friend's attitude. If you're friends with Sakura for a hefty of years, you'd get used with her pessimistic attitude on valentines.

"Sakura be excited for once!" Tomoyo pursued.

"I am," Sakura drawled lazily with a swift roll of her eyes. With her tone, no one would be convinced she is.

"You are going to the ball tonight," Tomoyo asked, "right?"

Now on her toes, Sakura is skipping down the stairs to go to the kitchen while talking to Tomoyo. "Oh you mean the ball that will be held tonight where everyone will attend in frilly dresses, tanned skinned, perfect hair with tall dates and secretly but _not_ that obliviously showing envy with one another's dress and or date while saying "oh you look gorgeous!" when they really don't mean it? Yeah, _pass_."

Sakura raids her refrigerator for food while she clamps her phone with her shoulder and ears. She listens to Tomoyo whines.

"Oh come on Sakura! It's not all that bad! Besides, you have us!"

Of course this "us" Tomoyo was referring to is none other but their circle-of-friends—She, Sakura, Meilin, Rika, Chiharu and Naoko.

"Yes. You and _their_ dates," Sakura grumbles more to herself, but Tomoyo heard it.

"Is that the problem? Because I can hook you up with—"

"I already said no to hook-ups," Sakura reminded with a grimaced on her lips and a sandwich on her hand. She took a bite with the loaf of bread and added, "Just no."

Tomoyo groans. "Is there _any _way of convincing you to go?"

Mouth full of sandwich, Sakura muffled, "absolutely nothing."

Sighing, Tomoyo took another approach. "What about your attendance?"

Took by surprise, Sakura felt like the wind knocked her out and she choked on her sandwich in result. She took a glass out, took out the water and gulped it all in one go. Which was ridiculous since she didn't even _used _the glass in hurry of preventing death.

"What attendance!?" She burst when everything was dislodged.

Tomoyo smirked triumphantly. She should've known. The only thing that matters for Sakura is education and family. If _she_ was in love with the art of fashion, Sakura is totally obsessed with Science and school.

"This _is _a _school_ ball, remember?" Tomoyo enlightened. "Of course checking of attendance is already as mundane."

Sakura was torn. Now, this isn't only a matter of attending a stupid party—this was a school-matter. If she didn't attend, the attendance record she lives to perfect will be ruined.

Feeling beaten for some reason, Sakura sighed, "Alright. I'll go."

Bubbling with excitement, Tomoyo squealed. "Yes! You don't even have to worry about your dress; I already prepared one for you! I'm going there!"

Shaking her head, Sakura hang up after saying a short goodbye. The dress, at least, is now the least of her problem. There's also so much needed to be done.

Like for example:

_Why can't I _not _be single? _

.xx.  
Syaoran Li groan aloud as he stared at his phone.

Multiple texts and missed calls occupy its memory. Deleting everything in one go, he frowned when he realized he's receiving more than usual.

Then his face darkened. _Oh hell no,_ he swore as he checked the calendar. _It is. It's V-day. _

Rubbing his face with his hands, he swore more and more.

Syaoran's life is never peachy. Being heir to one of the most powerful clan of all Asia, bestowed with god-like looks and an intelligent brain, an absolute charmer _if _he wanted to. Then there was that little fact that he's single since ever; he is the wanted by most women (and some men).

It would've been an ideal life for any male, but the thing is, Syaoran hates this lifestyle. He feels uncomfortable around girls and tired of rejecting. Can't people just see he's not interested?

To make matters worse, he's required to attend a ball at school. Feeling really tired, he decided he is not going to it. No harm done, right?

That is, until his mother barged inside his room grinning widely. "I heard from Eriol that there's a dance at your school—" Her smile drops as she surveys her son's appearance. "—and why aren't you dressed yet? This dance starts in two hours!"

He cursed Eriol, his bastard-of-a-cousin, for mentioning the ball to his mom.

The thing is he's _slightly _intimidated by his mother. Her strictness can do that to _anyone._

"I'm not going…" he trailed off silently, begging inside his head that his mom will just drop it.

Her mother frowned at him. "And why is that? You are a _Li_. You must show punctuality and discipline to your school Xio-lang," She reprimanded using his Chinese name. "Go change right now," she ordered.

Hanging his head down in defeat, he sighed deeply.

_Guess I'll just have to endure it_.

**.xx.**

Sakura's dress is beyond lovely.

The floral tube pink dress extends in pleated skirt ending just above her knees. It hugs her top curves and the skirt flows freely as she walks, making her look comfortable as much as it gives out that feminine vibe out of her. And with those black killer heels it's a perfect.

Sakura as she examined herself in the mirror. But being the humble girl she is, she only smiled timidly.

_Maybe tonight isn't going to be bad?_

.xx.

Syaoran sighed with boredom as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. He was wearing a tux. You know an ordinary-nothing-special black tux. He didn't bother doing anything with his brown locks of a beast, since he knew right from the start he would lose epically.

Grabbing his keys and _something else _from the counter, he left his home and got inside his car.

.xxx.

**At the Ball: ****  
**  
The ball is definitely what Sakura would have thought it in her worst case scenario would be like.

The blaring deafening music boomed all across the room. The decorations were like that one that Cupid has puked on. Heart shaped balloons, red streamers, and glitters were flying everywhere. The couples were literally glued onto each other. It made her want to puke herself.

Seeing their friends, Sakura and Tomoyo rushed over there. Sakura was poured with compliments about how _"fabulous!_" she looks before she will dismiss it, telling them if it weren't for Tomoyo she'd be a train-wreck as of now.

"To all of those couples out there, please come in the dance floor. We have something for all of you" the DJ said in a forced voiced.

Smiling forcibly, Sakura rushed all of her friends and their dates to dance. All of them felt bad for leaving her, but Sakura kept on insisting and reluctantly they left.

The DJ took out a big CD and played it. Suddenly _Love Story _by Taylor Swift started playing.

They all went up the dance floor and danced.

Sakura sighed. _This was exactly why I hate Valentines._

__  
Sakura stops in front of the food buffet and felt her mouth water. She doesn't care if the food was for Valentines—the day she hates. She didn't care if she was all alone here or the additional calories that may come across her diet.

She was surrounded by food.

_What more could I asked for?_

**.xx.**

Arriving late, Syaoran snorted silently. Most people were already on the dance floor pressed together. It made him questioned if they can even _breathe_. Not that he cared. A song was playing though he didn't really know the title. Again, he really didn't care.

He makes his way towards the food table. _Might as well eat, _he tell himself.

**BTW, INSTEAD OF MAKING THIS A ONE-SHOT (AS IT WAS ORIGINALLY), I BROKE THIS STORY INTO TWO. :) **

**Next update will be on the end of the week. I planned on posting it on Feb. 14, but naaah. too long. xD**

**...removed the lyrics. Thank you Hito me Bore for pointing out that it's not ideal to put lyrics here. xDDD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sakura's POV: **

I felt someone beside me. I whirl my head towards its direction and sees it's a guy in a tux looking at for food as if deciding what to eat. I raise a brow at him questioningly.

I clear my throat. "Hello?"

He snaps his head to me and I catch my breath. I stare at him with shocked eyes.

"Yes may I help you?" He asks, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Actually I just wanted to ask something," I felt my voice shake a little.

He chuckle hollowly, "What? Do you want to dance or something?" He asks and bitterness is practically _dripping_ on his tone.

_Well, I never!_

I frown at his attitude. "I was just going to why you are wearing a mask," I am subconsciously turning my bitch-mode on and on high. "It's either you're just very shy, too ugly, or didn't catch the news that this isn't a masquerade ball," I shot at him with the same amount of sourness on my tone.

This guy must be insane. Maybe I should leave. He was wearing a mask, for Pete's sake! Surely I have enough reason to question his mental capabilities and make a run for it, right?

"It's a secret," I hear him mumble after the ever-so awkward silence (he must be so speechless with my comeback. Ha-ha.)

I clear my throat again and change the subject. Seeming that both of us were bored, I crack another conversation; forgetting about my plot of running away. "So, why aren't you dancing there?" I ask as I pointed at the crowd who were in their own world.  
_  
_"Nah, don't have a date," He tells me with a shrug.

I grinned at that. "It's good to know I'm not the only one," I joke.

His mask only covers half his face, so as he smiles at me I find it a refreshing sight rather than seeing his scowl. He shakes his head in amusement. "I actually was just forced to go here by my mom."

"Really now?" I laughed. That's actually really cute, I decided. You don't always see a guy being _ordered_ by his mom to attend something a ball.

"Ha-ha," He mocked good-naturedly. "Now why are you all alone here?"

"Believe it or not, no one bothered to ask me to be their date," I whispered as I lowered my head.

It's true—the reason I didn't want Tomoyo to hook me up with a guy is because I feel icky that way. That guy will just feel obligated to take me here. So no.

**And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go**

Surprising me, he placed cups my face with a hook of his finger, and slowly lifts my head. I could only stare back with shock.

Our eyes locked; and I drown by his intense amber eyes.

He then turns my head from side to side as if to examine me.

"No, your right," he teased, "I would have believed that."

I whacked his arm playfully, not hypnotized anymore by his eyes. "What are you saying? That I'm ugly?"

He nods and laughed as I pouted. "Meany."

He stops and tells me he was just kidding, apologizing after.

"But if you don't have a date then why did you bothered coming?" he asked.

"I'm starting to think I bore you, do you really want me to leave that much?" I ask back, teasingly. He chuckles and answers, "Maybe?"

I whack him in the head in _pure instinct _and he yelps. "Kidding! You could be so violent sometimes. Are you sure you're a girl?"

I gap and pout, "You're so mean!" I then whack each side of his head repeatedly.

"I said I was sorry," he utters. "You know I don't really mean that, right?"

I sigh and roll my eyes.

"Now answer my first question first; why did you bother going tonight?"

"I thought tonight isn't going to be as I bad as I thought it would be," I confessed.

"Are your intuitions right so far?"

"Actually no," I sigh. I continue to rant about how pointless every thing is. How lonely I am being and I smile sheepishly asking him, "I must've look so pathetic now huh?"

It was nice that the guy fully listened to me, nodding at the right places. He said he also loath this day with the same amount of passion. It was really nice until he ruin it when he says, "actually yeah…"

I glare at him and he sweat-drops, saying he's sorry. This guy is totally weird—in a good way. At least, He's not _that _irritating to talk.

After that, silence engulfs us as we watch the people who are dancing. Something stirs inside me and I knew it was envy. Jealous of everybody else having a blast.

But then he spoke, "At least you met me right? That would have been the only thing tonight that happened great to you, right?" he's still teasing me—I knew that, but I know that he's also trying making me feel better.

And he accomplished that greatly.

**_and I said Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_**_  
_  
I smiled at him. "Fine. I must admit, you are quite fun to be with," I winked at him playfully.

He grinned at me before asking, "Do you want to dance?"

**_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_**

I was about to say no—but what the heck! I grin and grab onto his hands and drag him in the middle of the dance floor. He shook his head with a smile on his lips and said, "I guess you would love to then."

I laughed, throwing my head back.

Maybe tonight isn't as bad as I really thought it would be.

**SYAORAN's POV:**

**_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_**Okay this was awkward. I should have told her that I don't know how to dance. Oh well.

She wraps her arms around my neck as I circle mine on her waist taking note not break the personal space of both of us as we started to dance. Step-by-step. Step-by-step. Right-left. Good. I'm starting to get the hang of it.

But thing is, _we _only stared at each other's eyes. Call me cheesy but it's true. You can't beat facts.

Her eyes are so pretty—emerald green, my favourite color.

Coincidence? I think not.

I didn't expect myself to be in this position. Heck, I even wore a mask; 1. so that no one will recognize me, I hope. 2. so that people will think I'm weird and they won't bother to talk to me.

The funny thing was I'm glad this girl was weird enough to talk to a masked-freak. And now I'm dancing with that stranger!

—wait no, She's not a stranger. I'll consider her as a friend.

It was as if we have known each other for a long time. I have never talked to someone—let alone a female—with so much ease as I did with her. She's the only girl that I didn't hate at the first meeting. She is something different.

And she's pretty cute so that's a bonus.

"What's your name?" I ask. It was weird I only asked her now. But she doesn't seem to mind it very much.

"Sakura Kinomoto," she answered with a smile at her pink lips. _Sakura_…that means cherry blossoms, right? If it is, then it fits her so.

"And you?" the girl before me asks.

I contemplate telling her, but at the same time I'm scared of the thought that she might know me and she starts being clingy like the rest of them.

But at the time, I want to here her say my name.

Once I decided, I lower my head at her ear and whisper my name. I still don't want others to know. "Syaoran Li."

"Syaoran Li, eh?" Sakura mumbles. Yes. The way she said my name is like…ugh. It's beautiful.

I felt my stomach tightens when her eyes lit up. Oh no. Don't tell me she—

"Aren't you Eriol's cousin?" she asked excitedly. "My best friend is dating that weirdo."

I sigh in relief and grin at her naivety. I nod my head. Okay, I would have to forgive and thank that creepy cousin of mine that he told mother about this ball, forcing me to come and attend this.

She smiles at me again and I stared at her beauty.

I never thought I'd be attracted to someone, especially her.

And yeah, okay I lied; I could not have believed that Sakura was not asked by any of these buffoons to be their date. But I knew that if she really did came here with a guy, I wouldn't have met and saw how nice she is to be it. And because of that, I knew from then on, that she's special.

**_YEARS LATER:_**

"Mama!" A 3 year old girl in pigtails calls out. Her amber eyes shining with joy.

"Yes, Ying?" a 23-year old woman said.

"My teacher said that we need to make a card for Valentines Day," the young girl exclaimed happily. "So, I made this".

The little girl happily shows her mother a card decorated prettily with hearts.

Her mother's green eyes widen and smile proudly at her daughter "It's beautiful," she whispered. She shows it to the guy next to her. "Isn't it just lovely dear?"

The man took hold of the card and stared at it with soft eyes. "It is," he agreed fully.

Ying smile widen and shouted a bubbly, "Thank you!" to both of her parents.

"Did you know that I and your dad met at Valentines Day?" Sakura Li starts to tell her daughter lovingly as she laces her fingers with her husband's.

Syaoran rolled his eyes and playfully commented, "Oh no—here comes _that_ story again. Seriously honey, don't you _ever _get tired of it?"

She pouted at him and whacked him in the head—some things never change. "It's romantic," she argued with a pout.

Syaoran laugh and kiss his wife fully on her lips and kissed his daughter's head sweetly—who's busy watching them with amused eyes—and sighed. "Yes honey, for the umpteen time, sure it is," he lazily, a crooked grin on his lips.

Sakura rolls her eyes.

**SORRY FOR THE WAITTTT! :)**


End file.
